It's all about Family
by divawife
Summary: Its been years and People have changed will a return to this quaint little town change everything for the better or destroy what they've all come to love
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer... Not mine! Just fun! **

**A/N this is my first post here! So be gentle**!

The sun was starting to rise and the chill in the air started to disappear. Birds in the trees chirping. The only other sound heard over basketball bouncing off the ground was the ringing of a phone.

"Where did you go?" chuckling "Nathan Scott, don't laugh at me! I woke up and you were gone!".

Silencing the ball he headed for the SUV. "I'm at the river court and leaving now. Is Jamie awake?"

"Yes, he's sitting here watching me talk to you!"

Starting the engine and putting it in drive. " tell him I'll be there soon and I will drive him to school! Love you Hales!"

"love you too Nathan"

Hanging up the phone and cranking up the radio. One of Mia's songs filled the speakers

_Tears are forming in your eyes  
A storm is warning in the sky_

The end of the world it seems  
You bend down and you fall on your knees  
Well get back on your feet yeah

50 miles outside Tree Hill a familiar red car was heading towards town. The same song by Mia filling the car.

_Don't look away  
Don't run away  
Hey baby it's only life  
Don't lose your faith  
Don't run away  
Hey baby its only life  
Yea it's only life_

_You were always playing hard_  
_Never could let down your guard_

_But you can't win_  
_If you never give in_  
_To that voice within_  
_Saying pick up your chin_  
_Baby let go of it_

"Didn't mama find a great artist baby?"

"Do you think she is going to answer you?"

" I've gotta distract myself somehow, I'm nervous Luke. Do you think they will be happy to see us?"

"They will be thrilled to see the four of us. Stop worrying"

Peyton reclined against the seat and closed her eyes hoping her husband was right. Things were definitely going to be different now.

_Take your hesitance  
And your self-defense  
Leave them behind, it's only life  
Don't be so afraid  
Of facing everyday  
Just take your time, it's only life  
I'll be your stepping-stone  
No, don't be so alone  
Just hold on tight, it's only life_

_A\N: lyrics Kate Vogele "its only life"_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N: still not mine! Just fun!

A brunette woman sat in front of a big bay window. Enjoying her tea and bathing in the early morning light from the coast.

"Baby, why are you up? It's early?"

"Sorry I couldn't sleep Julian. This spawn of yours was awake hours ago."

"Brooke, we agreed we wanted to try for another baby. We wanted our sons to have another sibling."

"I know but I feel huge worse than with the twins."

Julian chuckled and looked at his wife highlighted by the window. With the beach in the background. She looked amazing for being 7 months pregnant with triplets.

"You better not be laughing at me. This was your doing!"

Brooke laughed at her husband's shocked face.

"Come on mama, I'll draw you a bath, make you some breakfast and then back to bed rest you go!"

"party pooper" she replied with a pout.

Julian clicked on the radio and headed towards the master bath.

It's gotta be this one

You don't have to fake it

You know I can take it

What if I told you your tears haven't been ignored?

And everything that was taken can be restored

Feel this

Can you feel this

My heart beating out of my chest

Feel this

Can you feel this?

Salvation under my breath

A dark honey blonde haired woman sat at the piano her voice filling the house as the rest of her family slept...

It's gotta be just right

The soul and spirit

The chord and the lyric

What if I told you that innocence is yours

And the beauty you have now is brighter than before

Before

Feel this

Can you feel this

My heart beating out of my chest

Feel this

Can you feel this

Salvation under my breath

Let go

Let go and believe

Let go, let go and believe

Let go, let go and believe

Let go

Feel this

Can you feel this

My heart beating out of my chest

Feel this

Can you feel this

Salvation under my breath

"Have I told you how much I live hearing you sing and play?" a younger male voice called from the stairs

"Flattery will get you everywhere Jimmy Jam!" his mom laughed as she stood up

"I'm almost an adult Mahhmmm. Can you stop calling me that?"

"imagine what your girlfriend would say Jamie?" Lily Scott teased walking in with Lydia.

"Why are you living here again?" He countered.

"Enough" boomed a deeper voice.

"James just because you don't want your cousin here doesn't mean she isn't welcome, besides you need somebody to kick your ass in basketball."

Nathan chuckled at his own joke as he kissed his wife and picked up Lydia running out of the house towards the pool.

Lily and Haley watched James head out after his dad and sister.

"Is he ever going to not treat me like I'm some scum of the earth?" the darker haired Scott asked her cousin-in-law.

"I don't know. I'm hoping"

Haley watched lily go back upstairs. Her heart broke for that girl. Because of her crazy father-in-law she never met her father and since the sailing accident where she lost her Andy and her mom. It seemed like to much for a teenager to handle.

Laughter brought her out of her muse and a smile to her face as she headed out to the pool deck. Making a silent promise that Karen wouldn't be sorry for entrusting them with Lily.

Lily lay down on her bed and put in her iPod. She closed her eyes and prayed that this Kelly Clarkson song would help her feel better.

_You know the bed feels warmer_

_Sleeping here alone_

_You know I dream in color_

_And do the things I want_

_You think you've got the best of me_

_Think you've had enough the last laugh_

_Bet you think that everything good is gone_

_Think you left me broken down_

_Think that I'd come running back_

_Baby, you don't know me, 'cause you're dead wrong_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_

_Stand a little taller_

_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

_What doesn't kill you makes you fighter_

_Footsteps even lighter_

_Doesn't mean I'm over 'cause you're gone_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger_

_Just me, myself and I_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_

_Stand a little taller_

_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

_You heard that I was starting over with someone new_

_They told you I was moving on, over you_

_You didn't think that I'd come back_

_I'd come back swinging_

_You tried to break me, but you see_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_

_Stand a little taller_

_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

_What doesn't kill you makes you fighter_

_Footsteps even lighter_

_Doesn't mean I'm over 'cause you're gone_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger_

_Just me, myself and I_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_

_Stand a little taller_

_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

_Thanks to you I got a new thing started_

_Thanks to you I'm not the broken-hearted_

_Thanks to you I'm finally thinking 'bout me_

_You know in the end the day you left is just my beginning_

_In the end..._

Lily abruptly turned off the song and went into her closet. Her Aunt Brooke always took her shopping and even designed some clothes specifically for her .She made sure she was the best dressed girl at Tree Hill. The downside was it just made Jamie's girlfriend Tessa hate her more.

After she was dressed she headed out. Leaving a note on the breakfast bar she climbed into her car and took off.

Since the accident she got an inheritance and used some of it to buy a car Nathan helped her pick out a car and they agreed not to spend a lot on it since it was her first car. This made Jamie even madder. They were the same age and he had to work to earn a car. The car was a white Honda civic with four doors. Nothing fancy but great on gas. Complete with an iPod dock that Haley demanded she needed. As she approached the cemetery she prepared herself in the hopes that today she could visit her mom and Andy.

Continuing past today was not the day either and headed towards the river court. Maybe next week she would attempt again. Lily pressed play and turned up the volume on the stereo. Off to her favorite place in the world.

Hillary stood on the blacktop ball in hand. After receiving a call from her best friend and agreeing to meet to shoot around in the hopes perhaps finally Lil Roe would cheer up.

The civic came into sight and the long legged, athletic brunette climbed out. All she could do was laugh, Hillary always enjoyed seeing her "designer" workout clothing as her best friend's aunt called them.

Just as Lily got to center court a red muscle car rumbled up. After killing the engine, and opening the door the driver that climbed out and looked familiar. She just couldn't place him. When he finally got within speaking distance to the girls he spoke.

"Hey! Do you ladies mind if I join? I grew up on this court." the girls exchanged glances and nodded at the newcomer. Hillary outstretched her hand "Hillary Sloan" firmly grabbing it in his hand he replied, "Lucas Scott"

A right hook from his left knocked him to the ground and he looked up to the redheaded Hillary. "What happened?" "That Mister Scott was your sister" they both looked from where they were to see her car backing up and taking off. Offering her hand to help him up, "welcome back to Tree Hill!" and she walked away. In turn leaving Lucas wondering why his sister was in Tree Hill and what had he done wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: still not mine! Those of you pm'ing me i promise i will reply it may take a minute but I will. I love hearing from you all and knowing somebody is reading it!

The tears were making it harder to see as she drove and as the anger continued to grow the faster the white sedan flew along the road. Not slowing as she went through the curve, suddenly she veered off the road, over correcting and slamming the passenger side into a tree. Resulting in her head bouncing off the driver's side window. Then it all went black.

Sometime later lily was awoken by music, scanning the passenger seat where she left her phone. It wasn't there. Unbuckling her seat belt she brushed the glass off the console to lean across it and check the floor. Her chest hurting from the seat belt restraint. Slowly dragging her fingers over the floor where she could reach and coming in contact with her phone. Sitting back in her seat and opening the door and proceeding to exit the vehicle. The screen was cracked but she didn't care. Unlocking the phone and pressing the button she listened to it ring in her ear. Finally it connected.

"hey Nathan I need help!"

When the road gets dark  
And you can no longer see  
Let my love throw a spark  
Have a little faith in me

And when the tears you cry  
Are all you can believe  
Just give these loving arms a try baby and  
Have a little faith, faith in me

Have a little faith in me  
Have a little faith in me, oh and  
Have a little faith in me  
Have a little faith, faith in me

When your secret heart  
Cannot speak so easily  
Come here baby, from a whisper start  
To have a little faith in me

And when your back's against the wall  
Just turn around and you, you will see  
I will catch your, I will catch your fall just  
( From: . )  
Have a little faith, faith in me

Have a little faith in me  
Have a little faith in me  
Have a little faith in me  
Have a little faith, faith in me

I've been loving you for such a long, long time  
Expecting nothing in return  
Just for you to have a little faith in me  
You see time, time is our friend  
Cos for us there is no end  
All you gotta do is have a little faith in me

I will hold you up, I will hold you up and  
Your love gives me strength enough to  
Have a little faith in me  
Oh faith, darlin'

Have a little faith in me  
Oh, faith

A/N: Lyrics by John Haitt: have a little faith in me

I know it's a bit short but the next post is fairly lengthy! Don't forget to review!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: hey ya'll if you are reading this please just drop me a smiley face in the review that way I know you are. We are going to have a couple flash backs and I will make sure you know which part is! Later!

Nathan grabbed his phone off the poolside table.

"It's lily"

"Dad, just let it go to voicemail. We are having family time." Jamie huffed.

"James Lucas, be quiet. She is family." Haley responded.

Nathan glared at his some as he answered. "hey Lil"

Nathan jumped up and headed in the house with his family trailing after him. "What's wrong dad she break a nail?"

Halting on his way out the door he spun around. "You're cousin was in an accident so I'm going to help her when I get back you better have changed your attitude. Watch your sister your mom is coming with me. "

Jamie opened his mouth to speak but was cut off. " you heard your dad and no Tessa while we are gone."

Haley and Nathan hurried out the door to her black range rover that was sitting in the drive. Taking off to where lily said she was. Leaving Haley to state out the window and think back

_Haley flashback._

_Phone ringing..._

_Haley turns on the bedside lamp and answers her phone. "hello?" _

_"yes this is she"_

_Nathan sits up hearing his wife talking. "Hales, who is it?"_

_"yes officer we will get there as soon as we can."_

_She disconnected the phone call as tears filled her eyes._

_"There was an accident Karen and Andy are dead. Lily's hurt and we need to go get her since we are her guardians now." _

_Both climbing out of bed. Nathan asked, "where are we going?" _

_"Jacksonville, FLorida I guess they were just off the coast when they crashed into something." _

_"make some coffee and I'll get the kids ready_."

Shaken from her thoughts as they pulled up behind Lily's Civic. Both jumping out and rushing towards the half crumpled vehicle. Lily is sitting on the ground, leaning up against the drivers door.

"Are you okay?" Nathan asks as the kneel in front of her.

"My head, neck and hand do."

Looking up at Haley, "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean too."

Haley gathered her up, "it's okay let's get you to the hospital. Nathan grab her bag and the keys."

The girls walked to the SUV as Nathan gathered up what he was instructed to. Climbing back into the vehicle he started the engine and turned it towards the hospital. All the while wondering what happened. Lily was a good safe driver. He knew this. Hopefully she would tell them soon. Turning up the radio volume and driving on.

_Breathe in for luck,_

_breathe in so deep,_

_this air is blessed,_

_you share with me._

_This night is wild,_

_so calm and dull,_

_these hearts they race,_

_from self control._

_Your legs are smooth,_

_as they graze mine,_

_we're doing fine,_

_we're doing nothing at all._

_My hopes are so high,_

_that your kiss might kill me._

_So won't you kill me,_

_so I die happy._

_My heart is yours to fill or burst,_

_to break or bury,_

_or wear as jewelry,_

_whichever you prefer._

_The words are hushed lets not get busted;_

_just lay entwined here, undiscovered._

_Safe in here from all the stupid questions._

_"hey did you get some?"_

_Man, that is so dumb._

_Stay quiet, stay near, stay close they can't hear..._

_so we can get some._

_My hopes are so high that your kiss might kill me._

_So won't you kill me, so I die happy._

_My heart is yours to fill or burst,_

_to break or bury, or wear as jewelry,_

_which ever you prefer._

_Hands down this is the best day I can ever remember,_

_I'll always remember the sound of the stereo,_

_the dim of the soft lights,_

_the scent of your hair that you twirled in your fingers_

_and the time on the clock when we realized it's so late_

_and this walk that we shared together._

_The streets were wet_

_and the gate was locked so I jumped it,_

_and I let you in._

_And you stood at your door with your hands on my waist_

_and you kissed me like you meant it._

_And I knew that you meant it,_

_that you meant it,_

_that you meant it,_

_and I knew,_

_that you meant it,_

_that you meant it._

On the way to the hospital Haley called Brooke who sent Julian there arriving right as they did. He had a soft spot for Lily, treating her like a little sister. Rushing up to the trio.

"Lily are you okay? What happened? Do you want anything?"

She giggled. "Uncle Julian I'm okay I just over corrected. I was upset and shouldn't have been driving."

Nathan looked at her, "what upset you?" he watched her eyes go wild as she remembered.

"Lucas."

"Wait, what do you mean?"

"Lucas is here."

Haley walked over after filling out the paperwork and saw 3 very angry people.

"what's wrong?" she inquired

Nathan stormed off and Julian went to head after him.

"Lucas is back in Tree Hill." her cousin-in-law whispered.

Haley shook her head and walked lily back towards the nurse who was calling her name.

In a 3 bedroom house not far from the hospital Peyton was opening up the windows to combat the musty smell. The twins were in their cribs. Turning to the door opening she saw her husband walk in.

"Hey Luke, how was the river court."

When he got closer she saw his face.

"oh my god! What happened to your face?"

Pulling her hands from his face he brought them up to his lips kissing them. "I'm fine. I deserved this. I ran into my sister and she wasn't happy."

"you're telling me you're little sister did that?" Peyton asked giggling.

"I didn't realize how angry she was, I figured after a couple years she would have been fine. I didn't know it was a big deal."

As they say on the couch, she turned to her husband "what wasn't a big deal?"

Ducking his head sheepishly, " you see it was when I was still with Lindsey and.."

Lucas was interrupted by a banging on the front door. Walking over and pulling it open he was caught with a fist to the face.

"long time no see Big brother" Nathan said standing there seething

"Nathan, what on earth?" Peyton said as she rushed over to help her husband up.

"Peyton? What happened to Lindsey?" You know the one who you couldn't be bothered when you were with?"

"Nate we ran into each other almost 2 years ago and he broke it off with her and we got together. What's the huge deal?"

"The Huge deal is that he abandoned his sister when she needed him most. All because your precious Lindsey didn't want to deal with a teenage girl."

Julian stepped inside, "She was 13, do you get that. 13 and she had nobody. She sat alone in that hospital till Nathan and Haley got to Florida after hours of them locating you and relinquishing your rights! You're a bastard!" Julian swung and connected with Lucas.

"Will everybody stop hitting me. Look, I'm sorry. Really I am Nate but at the time all I knew was Lily needed a place to stay and I didn't want to lose my fiancé."

Rubbing his jaw he turned to walk further in the house and Nathan hot on his heels.

"so you are saying after your mom and Andy died you couldn't find it in your heart and lives to take care of your sister?"

Whirling around to face his younger brother, " what do you mean since my mom and Andy died? The hospital said they were all there. Nobody said anything about them being dead, of I had known I would have come home. I would have taken my sister in."

"you're saying you didn't know? Didn't you call to check on them?"

Shaking his head as he sat down, not caring that it was on the floor.

"Lindsey said she called and they wanted nothing to do with me because I wouldn't take Lily."

Lucas started to shake while Julian and Nathan left the house. The only thing that could be heard was the song playing on the iPod in the kitchen.

It doesn't hurt me.

You wanna feel how it feels?

You wanna know, know that it doesn't hurt me?

You wanna hear about the deal I'm making?

You be running up that hill

You and me be running up that hill

And if I only could,

Make a deal with God,

And get him to swap our places,

Be running up that road,

Be running up that hill,

Be running up that building.

If I only could, oh...

You don't want to hurt me,

But see how deep the bullet lies.

Unaware that I'm tearing you asunder.

There is thunder in our hearts, baby.

So much hate for the ones we love?

Tell me, we both matter, don't we?

You, be running up that hill

You and me, be running up that hill

You and me won't be unhappy.

And if I only could,

Make a deal with God,

And get him to swap our places,

Be running up that road,

Be running up that hill,

Be running up that building,

If I only could, oh...

'C'mon, baby, c'mon, c'mon, darling,

Let me steal this moment from you now.

C'mon, angel, c'mon, c'mon, darling,

Let's exchange the experience, oh...'

And if I only could,

Make a deal with God,

And get him to swap our places,

Be running up that road,

Be running up that hill,

With no problems

With no problems

'If I only could, be running up that hill.'

A/N: lyrics by dashboard confessional- hands down, placebo-running up that hill


	5. Chapter 5

**A\N: hope you guys are enjoying this! I'm trying to make sure I get one out a day!**

Brooke was lying in bed when her phone rang.

"hello?"

"B-Davis"

"P-Sawyer?"

"Yes it's me, how are you?"

"I'm great. Just on bed rest"

"Are you expecting your first child?"

Brooke laughed. "More like my third through sixth."

"What? You're going to have 6 kids? Holy cow! What happened to the Brooke Davis I knew?"

"Well Brooke Davis-Baker hasn't seen you in years so what do you know?" Brooke retorted more snarky then she intended.

"I'm sorry, Peyton I'm just miserable being on bed rest."

"it's fine how about I come visit? How does that sound?"

Sitting up even farther in bed, " oh god yes. Please. I love my husband but thankfully he went to work today. I will text you the address."

"awesome, I missed you B-Davis!"

"I missed you too P-Sawyer."

Setting her phone down on the nightstand she climbed out of bed to take a shower. Granted she was just going to end up on the couch but she wanted to clean up. As she headed toward the master bath Brooke pressed play and the soft music filled the room.

_Three little birds, sat on my window._

_And they told me I don't need to worry._

_Summer came like cinnamon_

_So sweet,_

_Little girls double-dutch on the concrete._

_Maybe sometimes, we've got it wrong, but it's alright_

_The more things seem to change, the more they stay the same_

_Oh, don't you hesitate._

_Girl, put your records on, tell me your favorite song_

_You go ahead, let your hair down_

_Sapphire and faded jeans, I hope you get your dreams,_

_Just go ahead, let your hair down._

_You're gonna find yourself somewhere, somehow._

_Blue as the sky, sunburnt and lonely,_

_Sipping tea in the bar by the roadside,_

_(just relax, just relax)_

_Don't you let those other boys fool you,_

_Got to love that afro hair do._

_Maybe sometimes, we feel afraid, but it's alright_

_The more you stay the same, the more they seem to change._

_Don't you think it's strange?_

_Girl, put your records on, tell me your favourite song_

_You go ahead, let your hair down_

_Sapphire and faded jeans, I hope you get your dreams,_

_Just go ahead, let your hair down._

_You're gonna find yourself somewhere, somehow._

_'Twas more than I could take, pity for pity's sake_

_Some nights kept me awake, I thought that I was stronger_

_When you gonna realise, that you don't even have to try any longer?_

_Do what you want to._

_Girl, put your records on, tell me your favourite song_

_You go ahead, let your hair down_

_Sapphire and faded jeans, I hope you get your dreams,_

_Just go ahead, let your hair down._

_Girl, put your records on, tell me your favourite song_

_You go ahead, let your hair down_

_Sapphire and faded jeans, I hope you get your dreams,_

_Just go ahead, let your hair down._

_Oh, you're gonna find yourself somewhere, somehow_

Peyton was packing up Sawyer and Keith's diaper bag as Lucas prepared a few extra bottles.

"Blondie, are you sure that Brooke will be okay with me coming? I'm not getting the best welcome around here."

Looking up to meet her husband's eyes she stopped what she was doing and wrapped her arms around his neck. "come on luke you know she will be thrilled to see you. So get a move on and turn that song back up."

As he left the room he turned it back up. Still worried about Brooke Davis' reaction to him being back. Then again how bad could it really be.

_It's all a game of this or that, now versus then_

_better off against worse for wear_

_And you're someone who knows someone who knows someone I once knew_

_And I just want to be a part of this_

_The road outside my house is paved with good intentions_

_Hired a construction crew, 'cause it's hell on the engine_

_And you are the dreamer and we are the dream._

_I could write it better than you ever felt it._

_So hum hallelujah,_

_Just off the key of reason_

_I thought I loved you_

_It was just how you looked in the light._

_A teenage vow in a parking lot_

_"Till tonight do us part"_

_I sing the blues and swallow them too_

_My words are my faith to hell with our good name._

_A remix of your guts-your insides X-rayed_

_And one day we'll get nostalgic for disaster_

_we're a bull, your ears are just a china shop_

_I love you in the same way, there's a chapel in a hospital_

_One foot in your bedroom and one foot out the door_

_Sometimes we take chances, sometimes we take pills._

_I could write it better than you ever felt it._

_So hum hallelujah,_

_Just off the key of reason_

_I thought I loved you_

_It was just how you looked in the light._

_A teenage vow in a parking lot_

_"Till tonight do us part"_

_I sing the blues and swallow them too_

_Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelu..._

_Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelu..._

_(Hum hallelujah (Hum hallelujah), hum hallelujah (Hum hallelujah))_

_A teenage vow in a parking lot_

_"Till tonight do us part"_

_I sing the blues and swallow them too_

_So hum hallelujah,_

_Just off the key of reason_

_I thought I loved you_

_It was just how you looked in the light._

_A teenage vow in a parking lot (Hum hallelujah)_

_"Till tonight do us part"_

_Love in a parking lot (Hum hallelujah)_

_"Till tonight do us part"_

_A teenage vow in a parking lot_

_"Till tonight do us part"_

_I sing the blues and swallow them too_

Lily loved Sunday mornings her favorite thing to do was go running with her cousins Nathan but he was staying home to talk to Haley after such an eventful Saturday. She was released not long after they arrived. The doctor's prognosis was just cuts, bruises and a small concussion.

As she opened the front door and headed towards the stairs. Excited about showering and helping with breakfast Pushing open her bedroom door. A curvy blonde girl was standing in the mirror.

"What are you doing in here Tessa?"

"James invited me to breakfast and I wanted something nice to wear it's a shame you have all these nice clothes."

"Take off my dress! That's mine for the dance."

"Not happening! This is now my dress for the dance!

Lily stepped closer to her and raised her voice. "TAKE MY DRESS OFF NOW!"

Tessa grabbed the scissors off the desk. "Fine if you want to play that way..." as she started to cut down the front of the dress she laughed.

"see now I don't have to worry about you being dressed better than me."

Lily lunged at her and they fell down . The scissors flying across to the other wall.

"LILY, what the hell do you think you're doing to my girlfriend?"

Jumping up Tessa ran over to Jamie still clutching the destroyed dress.

"oh my god she's crazy. I just came in here to try on my dress for the dance I wanted to show you and then she attacked me cutting it with scissors."

She started crying.

"Jamie it's my dress she destroyed it!"

He turned to shield Tessa from Lily.

"Shut up you sorry excuse for a human being. Shut up! You should have died like your mom and step dad."

"James Lucas Scott! GO-TO-YOUR-ROOM-!"

"but dad?"

"NOW! & Tessa home and you aren't allowed here for a month!"

"Mr. Scott, lily is the one to blame."

"OUT!"

Nathan stepped out of the doorway. Letting the two teens pass!

"Lily, you're grounded! And you have to pay for the dress."

She got up off the floor

"why it's my dress Aunt Brooke made it for me. Why do I have to pay for a dress for that witch?"

"she said you destroyed her dress!"

Past Nathan she could see Tessa smiling in the hall then she have a wave and took off.

"just stay in your room. No tv, computer, phone or friends."

Lily walked over and say down on her bed as her cousin left the room.

Down the hall Jamie was bracing himself for his dad's wrath. He hated having his dad's cousin here. She ruined everything.

"James, I'm over this. Your cousin is family. And I will not tolerate your attitude! Be quiet. This is not up for discussion. You are grounded for two months!"

"that's not fair what about lily. She ruined Tessa's dress?"

Nathan rubbed his head with his hand. "She is paying for it!"

"She better!" Jamie snarled

"No Tessa at the house for two months!"

"Dad?"

"Nope! Not up for debate!"

Go help your mother with breakfast!"

Jamie stormed past his father heading downstairs. As Lydia ran up the stairs and down the hall.

"Baby girl what are you doing?"

Nathan inquired of his daughter.

Lydia stopped and picked up the cut up dress.

"going to see lily. She said she would help me make you a big picture today!"

Looking at the fabric

"Daddy what happened to Lilly's dress?"

Kneeling down, "no honey that's Tessa's dress.

"silly daddy this is Lily's auntie Brookie made it for her I member! She lets me play princess in it!"

"damn"

"daddy said a bad word!"

"Sorry sweetheart. Daddy is sorry! Want to come with me to apologize to lily?"

"Course"

Shaking his head as he picked up Lydia he knocked on his cousin's door. The music easily heard through it and in turn crushing Nathan's heart.

_Well, I couldn't tell you_

_Why she felt that way_

_She felt it every day_

_And I couldn't help her_

_I just watched her make_

_The same mistakes again_

_What's wrong, what's wrong now?_

_Too many, too many problems_

_Don't know where she belongs_

_Where she belongs_

_She wants to go home_

_But nobody's home_

_That's where she lies_

_Broken inside_

_With no place to go_

_No place to go_

_To dry her eyes_

_Broken inside_

_Open your eyes_

_And look outside_

_Find the reasons why_

_You've been rejected_

_And now you can't find_

_What you've left behind_

_Be strong, be strong now_

_Too many, too many problems_

_Don't know where she belongs_

_Where she belongs_

_She wants to go home_

_But nobody's home_

_That's where she lies_

_Broken inside_

_With no place to go_

_No place to go_

_To dry her eyes_

_Broken inside_

_Her feelings she hides_

_Her dreams she can't find_

_She's losing her mind_

_She's falling behind_

_She can't find her place_

_She's losing her faith_

_She's falling from grace_

_She's all over the place, yeah_

_She wants to go home_

_But nobody's home_

_That's where she lies_

_Broken inside_

_With no place to go_

_No place to go_

_To dry her eyes_

_Broken inside_

_She's lost inside, lost inside_

_Oh oh_

_She's lost inside, lost inside_

_Oh oh, oh_

A/N: lyrics by Corrine Bailey Rae- put your records on, fall out boy- hum hallelujah, Avril Lavigne-nobody's home

Don't forget to review!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: every story needs a villain. Hope you are still reading. **

"Amber, you should have seen her face when she caught me in the dress."

"You're a genius," amber responded

Tessa spoke into her phone as she climbed behind the wheel of her BMW coupe.

"By far the best part was cutting the dress and the fact she will have to pay me for it."

"What if she gets a new dress?"

"Amber you are so dumb. Like she could get a new dress before Friday night. Only problem is James is in trouble now."

"What did Jamie do?"

"He came to my defense against that bastard orphaned cousin of his. Granted his dad wasn't happy. But I can work my magic and get him to sneak out."

As she drove away from the Scott house she continued her tirade.

"Meet me at the mall! Got to pick out the dress that freak has to buy me!"

Hanging up the phone she floored it towards the mall. Flying by everybody else on the road with the music blaring.

_I know a place,_

_Where the grass is really greener!_

_Warm, wet and wild,_

_There must be something in the water!_

_Sippin' gin 'n' juice,_

_Laying underneath the palm trees!_

_The boys, break their necks,(and done)_

_try'na creep a little sneak peek,_

_at us!_

_You could travel the world,_

_But nothin' comes close,_

_To the golden coast!_

_Once you party with u-us,_

_you'll be fallin' in love!_

_Oh oh oh ohhhhhhh!_

_California girls, we're unforgettable,_

_Daisy dukes, bikinis on top!_

_Sunkissed skin,_

_So hot we'll melt your popsicle!_

_Oh oh oh ohhhhhhh!_

_California girls, we're undeniable,_

_Fine, fresh, fierce,_

_We got it on lock!_

_West coast represent, now put your hands up!_

_Oh oh oh ohhhhhhh!_

_Sex, on the beach,_

_We don't mind sand in our stilettos!_

_We fre-e-eak in my Jeep,_

_Snoop Doggy Dogg on the stereo!_

_You could travel the world,_

_But nothin' comes close,_

_To the golden co-oast_

_Once you party with u-us,_

_you'll be fallin' in love!_

_Oh oh oh ohhhhhhh!_

_California girls, we're unforgettable,_

_Daisy dukes, bikinis on top!_

_Sunkissed skin,_

_So hot we'll melt your popsicle!_

_Oh oh oh ohhhhhhh!_

_California girls, we're undeniable,_

_Fine, fresh, fierce,_

_We got it on lock!_

_West coast represent, now put your hands up!_

_Oh oh oh ohhhhhhh!_

_[Snoop Dogg]_

_Toned, tanned fit and ready,_

_turn it up 'cos it's gettin' heavy,_

_wild, wild, west coast,_

_these are the girls I love the most!_

_I mean the ones,_

_I mean like she's the one,_

_Kiss her,_

_Touch her,_

_Squeeze her buns..._

_The girl's a freak,_

_She drives a Jeep,_

_And lives on the beach._

_I'm okay_

_I won't play_

_I love the Bay_

_Just like I love L.A._

_Venice Beach_

_And Palm Springs_

_Summertime is everything!_

_Homeboys_

_Hangin' out_

_All that ass_

_Hangin' out_

_Bikinis, tankinis, martinis_

_No weenies_

_Just a king and a queen-ie_

_Katy my lady_

_You're lookin'here baby_

_I'm all up on ya'_

_'Cos you representin' California!_

_[Katy Perry]_

_California girls, we're unforgettable,_

_Daisy dukes, bikinis on top!_

_Sunkissed skin,_

_So hot we'll melt your popsicle!_

_Oh oh oh ohhhhhhh!_

_California girls, we're undeniable,_

_Fine, fresh, fierce,_

_We got it on lock!_

_West coast represent, now put your hands up!_

_Oh oh oh ohhhhhhh!_

_California! California Girls._

_California! California Girls._

"How much do you want to bet there is a spoiled beat behind the wheel of that sports car" Lucas said to His wife.

Her response was laughter as she turned to watch the car that passed behind them. "I think you are right!"

Then she settled herself back in her seat.

A/N: hey y'all, I'm debating between two ideas, a surprise baby for someone or a surprise visitor. Let me know what you think. I'll check the reviews!

Lyrics: Katy Perry- California girls,


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I guess if the visitors keep going up then I've got readers. Maybe I'll get to 10 reviews.

A woman sat in her New York loft, staring at a picture. The women who single handedly ruined her life. Picking up her phone she began to dial a familiar number.

"The number you are trying to reach has been disconnected."

"Bitch" she yelled slamming the phone down.

Walking over to the computer she rented a car and booked a plane ticket. Destination Tree Hill.

Grabbing her suitcases, she stopped to pick up the picture and lighting a match.

"You won't win."

Taking the match to the picture she dropped it on the counter and walked out.

_Ive spent 20 years tryin to get out of this place_

_I was lookin for somethin i couldn't replace_

_I was runin away from the only thing I've ever known_

_Like a blind dog without a bone_

_I was a gypsy lost in the twilight zone_

_I hijacked a rainbow and crashed into a pot of gold_

_Ive been there done that and I aint lookin back on the seeds Ive sown._

_saving dimes, spending too much time on the telephone..._

_who says you cant go home_

_who says you cant go home_

_theres only one place they call you one of their own_

_Just a hometown boy born a rolling stone_

_who says you cant go home_

_who says you cant go back been all around the world and as a matter of fact_

_theres only one place left i wanna go_

_who says you cant go home_

_its alright, its alright, its alright, its alright, its alright_

_i went as far as i could tryin to find a new face_

_There isnt one of these lines that i would erase_

_i left a million miles of memories on that road_

_every step i take i know that im not alone_

_You can take the home from the boy but not the boy from his home_

_these are my streets the only life ive ever known_

_Who says you can't go home_

_who says you cant go home_

_theres only one place they call you one of their own_

_just a hometown boy born a rolling stone_

_who says you can't go home_

_who says you cant go back been all around the world and as a matter of fact_

_theres only one place left i wanna go_

_who says you cant go home_

_Dosent matter where you are_

_Dosent matter where you go_

_If its a million miles away_

_or just a mile up the road_

_take it in, take it with you when you go_

_who says you can't go home_

_who says you can't go back_

_been all around the world_

_and as a matter of fact_

_theres only one place left i wanna go_

_who says you cant go home_

_its alright, its alright, its alright, its alright, its alright_

_who says you cant go home_

_its alright, its alright, its alright, its alright, its alright_

_who says you cant go home_

_its alright, its alright, its alright, its alright, its alright_

_Who says you cant go home!_

"Lucas get out of the damn car!" Peyton said holding her daughter Sawyer.

"Keith says he doesn't want to go in, right son?" he said looking at his soon.

Peyton headed up the walk, and knocked at the door.

"Coming," was yelled from behind the door. "Gabe, Davis sit down!"

The door swung open and a very, very pregnant Brooke David stood there. Fashionable as ever wearing black skinny jeans and a white tank top that showed off her skin tone as well as her baby bump. Her hair was long as curled naturally. She squealed a very Brooke squeal. "P-Sawyer! I can't believe you're here." rushing forward to hug her best friend as best she could. Looking over her shoulder she saw Lucas.

"Broody?"

"Hey pretty girl!"

"Don't pretty girl me. I'm mad at you Lucas Scott. But come give me a hug"

She said releasing Peyton.

Stepping forward he wrapped his free arm around Brooke.

"Now let's go inside to talk and I can yell at you Luke."

Peyton laughed as her husband looked like he was marching to his execution.

_She was a woman on a mission_

_Here to drown a man for leavin_

_So I set her up again to watch him drown_

_She had just about succeeded_

_When that low down no goodcheater_

_Good for nothing came struttin' through the crown_

_Oh he was layin' it on so thick_

_He never missed a lick_

_Professing his never ending love_

_Oh but I never will forget, when she stood up and said_

_Well I guess you think we're just goinna kiss and makeup don't ya_

_(That's when she said)_

_Why don't you kiss…kiss this_

_And I don't mean on my rosy red lips_

_Me and You, oh we are through_

_And there's only one thing left for you to do_

_You just come on over here one last time_

_Pucker up and close your eyes, and kiss this…good bye_

_Well the next thing I recall_

_She had him back against the wall_

_Chewing him like a bulldog on a bone_

_She was putting him in his place_

_And I mean right up in his face_

_Draggin' him down a list of done me wrongs_

_It was just about now that the crowd gathered round_

_They came to watch him pay for his every sin_

_She called him everything under the sun_

_And when we thought that she was done_

_She ran back and she let him have it again_

_She said…she said_

_Why don't you kiss…kiss this_

_And I don't mean on my rosy red lips_

_Me and You, oh we are through_

_And there's only one thing left for you to do_

_You just come on over here one last time_

_Pucker up and close your eyes, and kiss this…good bye_

_Kiss this_

_And I don't mean on my rosy red lips_

_Me and You, oh we are through_

_And there's only one thing left for you to do_

_You just come on over here one last time_

_Pucker up and close your eyes, and kiss this…good bye_

_Kiss this_

"Mommy, daddy said a bad word." Lydia announced as she ran in the kitchen with lily's destroyed garment.

Haley frowned at the fabric; she knew who it belonged to.

"He did, did he?" mother asked daughter.

"yes, and I found lily's dress on the ground."

Looking up to her husband

"Baby girl, how about you go watch cartoons while Daddy explains to Mommy about the dress?"

"k daddy!"

They both chuckled and watched as she skipped off to the living room.

"Hales, I think I did something wrong. I walked into Lily's room and Tessa was saying lily cut up her dress and she was hanging on James crying. I yelled at Lily, I didn't even believe her when she said it was hers."

Walking over and wrapping her arms around her husband, "okay we'll how did you figure out it was hers?"

"Lydia, she said how Lily let's her put it on and be a princess. What have I done? I should have believed her when she said it was her dress."

"Its Tessa's dress, you heard her. She was crying because that freak cut it up." growled James from behind his dad

Letting go of her husband and walking towards her son.

"I'm sorry but that's Lily's dress, I was with her when Brooke finished it."

"You're lying. Tessa is the one who is being blamed for no reason. I'm going to make sure Lily pays for it." And he stormed off.

"can I kill him?" Nathan asked.

"I'll call Brooke." Haley replied.

Jamie could be heard yelling and they knew it was most likely at Lily through her door.

Nathan's cell phone chirped. And he began to laugh. "my cousin says she slipped out the window and down the trellis, after Jamie banged on her door. She is at Quinn's."

Haley's phone chirped next, "we've got Lil. It says from Quinn."

Shaking his head he headed to watch cartoons with his daughter.

Upstairs Jamie opened his bedroom door and an envelope was on the floor. Inside was a note and $40 cash.

_Jamie,_

_Since you don't believe me and you demand I give my money I spent on a dress to your girlfriend. Her is the $40 I spent on Fabric for Aunt Brooke to make my dress._

_-L_

"crap!" he muttered

Picking up his phone he texted his girlfriend.

_-Baby, lily gave me $40 for dress _

_*James that dress cost more than that. Unless you can get your aunt to make me a dress?"_

_-Tess my aunt is on bed rest. She can't. _

_*then she can give me a dress from her store. Make it happen. Now! I'm not kidding_

_-I can't. _

_* I'm sure lots of other guys would love to take me to the dance._

_-fine_

Slamming his phone down he started to pace. What the heck was he going to do.

A/N: lyrics: sugar land- who says you can't go home, Aaron Tippin-Kiss this


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: hey y'all if I get to 15 reviews I'll reveal this character in the next two chapters. A tiny bit of motivation! **

Climbing out of the limo in front of the trendy New York salon. She produced another picture.

"Time to get to work" she whispered under her breath.

"Welcome to salon la vida, do you have an appointment?" the receptionist asked.

"Actually I don't is that okay?"

"Of course, give me 5 minutes to get you back there. Please have a seat."

Walking over to a plush leather couch she sat down. Marble floors and fancy chandeliers decorated the place. A combination of stainless steel and soft shades of color. The tin ceiling was amazing. The black crown molding really made it stand out.

"Miss, right this way."

Following behind the receptionist she sat down in the chair she motioned to.

"Enjoy your service." she said before taking back off to the desk. Her heels clipping on the marble.

A big haired blonde women dressed in all black stepped behind the chair she was in.

"Hello, I'm Isabella, what are we doing today."

Straightening up, "I have a picture," handing it over. "I'd like it all done today."

Glancing between the client and the picture, "normally with your skin tone I would suggest another tone but if that's what you want yes."

Nodding her head. "Let's do it!" giving the stylist a grin that made her feel uneasy.

_I've been behind on the events of the past 7 days_

_I've been sleeping in my bed_

_And missing you like sometimes crazy girls do_

_I've been hanging like a child onto this photograph of us_

_It was taken on a bus across town the last time I saw you_

_And now this whole world is going 'round_

_But it's when you're gone it really brings me down, down_

_Well I can't get my self together I'm soaking in the pain_

_It's ridiculous how easy it is to go astray_

_When my focus ain't right_

_Sometimes crazy's all right_

_And now this whole world is going 'round_

_But it's when you're gone it really brings me down, oh_

_Oh, will you wait till I get back home again_

'_Cause I'm willing to give this another chance_

_Only you baby keep me up at night_

_Sometimes crazy's all right_

_Well I never thought I'd say I was in love with you again_

_It's funny how my life has come around to this_

_And I'm crazy for you_

_I do like crazy girls do_

_And now this whole world is going 'round_

_But it's when you're gone it really brings me down…_

_Oh, will you wait till I get back home again_

'_Cause I'm willing to give this another chance_

_Only you baby keep me up at night_

_Sometimes crazy's all right, crazy's all right_

_Oh, will you wait till I get back home again/[this whole world…]_

'_Cause I'm willing to give this another chance/[…is going 'round]_

_Only you baby keep me up at night/[this whole world is going 'round]_

_Sometimes_

_Oh, will you wait till I get back home again/[this whole world…]_

'_Cause I'm willing to give this another chance/[…is going 'round]_

_Only you baby keep me up at night/[this whole world is going 'round]_

_Sometimes crazy's all right_

A/N: lyrics by bethany joy lenz- crazy girl


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: the drama continues... Let's see how many people saw this story line coming!**

Jamie looks over at his phone as it vibrated again. Sighing he walked over to it.

_**3 missed calls**_

_**7 messages**_

"great," he said out loud.

Scrolling through them he saw Tessa

Pressing on his messages app it pulled up his conversation with His girlfriend.

_When do I get my dress?_

_You said you'd get my dress ?_

_James why are ignoring me?_

_Get me that dress and answer me?_

_You're going to ruin my plan._

_All you had to do was get your aunt to get me a dress since your reject cousin ruined mine. _

_Answer me James Scott! _

_As he went to answer another message appeared. _

_"I'm pregnant!"_

Dropping his phone he ran to the trash can and vomited.

Across town in her bedroom with her best friend, fashion magazines lying about.

"Tessa, what are you doing?" amber asked from the magazine she was going through.

"just getting James to get my dress. But he isn't answering. What's his problem lately?"

"Maybe he figured out it wasn't your dress. Guess you need to get his attention another way."

Amber looked up and saw Tessa grinning. Looking down at her friend's phone she watched her text.

"You're pregnant?, what haven't you told me?"

Scoffing at her. "how dumb are you? Of course I'm not. But it means he will do whatever I say."

Rinsing out his mouth he grabbed his phone and headed down to his parents.

They were in the living room with Lydia and Lily,

Lily glanced up and saw the look on Jamie's face. Standing up she called to Lydia, "Lydia lets go outside. It will be fun."

"can Jamie come?" she asked

"he will later, come on last one out loses!". Both girls running for the door.

The adults turned to look at their son.

"what's up Jimmy Jam?" Haley inquired.

"mom, Dad... Um... Tessa said she's pregnant."

**A/N: dun dun dun! Sorry it's short but the next section has an important part! Plus this chaptered needed to stand alone. **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: so I've been toying back and forth about what part of the story to touch on first. I was going to hold it hostage for reviews. :(. But I decided not too. **

"Tessa, when did you and James hook-up? I remember you saying he wanted to wait."

Tessa looked up annoyed.

"if you must know, it was after that beach party a couple weeks ago I was drunk and I remember kissing him and I woke up in bed next to him and I was naked."

"But what if you didn't have sex?"

Huffing at Amber's dumb questions, "I woke up naked. Like any guy would turn this down?"

Climbing off the bed she headed to her closet. She knew James would cater to her now that she was having his baby or he was led to believe.

"James Lucas Scott, what did you just say to us?" Haley yelled.

"Mom, let me explain."

"What is there to explain? Your girlfriend is pregnant, you just said this."

"Haley, calm down! Jamie go to your room. We will come up in a bit."

"but dad?"

"GO!"

Lily stood in the open doorway with Lydia and Quinn.

"Aunt Quinn is here," she announced.

"I'm going to study." and she took off up stairs.

Knocking on the door she waited for Jamie to open it.

Brooke stood in the kitchen watching her husband make lunch. "Julian, I think we may need a bigger house soon."

Turning from the stove he removed the pan from the heat.

"Baby, I think you are right. I mean it's fine while they are in cribs but we don't know the sex since you wanted to be surprised. "

She got up and walked around to her husband," I've been thinking about that too. How about this week we find out?"

Looking at him with her big beautiful eyes he never had the power to say no.

"of course, what are you hoping for?"

"other than healthy?" she asked cheekily. "I'd love a daughter."

Brooke replied with that faraway look.

Walking on to the plane the now golden blonde ran her fingers through her curls. Behind her sunglasses she watched the guys check her out. Taking her seat in first class she prepared for the flight to Wilmington.

A young good looking gentleman sat down next to her. He held out his hand and introduced him self, " hi I'm Sloan!"

Sliding her perfectly manicured hand into his she replied, " I'm...

**A/N please don't shank me! **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: not sure if anybody wants me to keep going but I'm trying to remember to post but packing makes time scarce.**

Pulling open the door, he looked at his cousin with wet swollen eyes.  
"not now lily I'm busy"  
Stepping past him, "tell me what's wrong maybe I can help."  
Closing the door he walked to sit on his bed.

"Tessa is pregnant, but there is a problem." she nodded urging him to continue.

"we've never had sex." he inhaled sharply, "which means my girlfriend cheated on me and has been lying to me for who knows how long. What else is she lying about."  
Rushing over to sit next to her cousin. "oh I'm so sorry. Then why are your parents mad."  
"they didn't let me explain."  
Jumping up and grabbing his arm, "let's make them listen. I'm really sorry j-man."  
Yanking his arm back. "why are you being so nice to me?"  
"genius, because we are family. Let's go!"

As she yanked him outta the room.

_Smilin' face and laughin' eyes__  
__But you keep on tellin' me all those lies__  
__How'd you expect me to believe__  
__Honey I ain't that naive__  
__Baby I got my eye on you__  
__Cause you do all the things I want you to__  
__Stop your cryin' and dry you tears__  
__I ain't that wet behind the ears__  
__You can throw me lefts__  
__You can throw me rights__  
__But where was you last night__  
__Beating around the bush___

_Wish I knew what was on your mind__  
__Why you bein' so unkind__  
__Remember those nights we spent alone__  
__Talking on the telephone__  
__Thoughts of you goin' throw my brain__  
__You told me that you felt the same__  
__You said that you loved me too__  
__But tell me who was there with you__  
__I was talkin' birds__  
__And you was talkin' bees__  
__And was he down upon his knees__  
__Beating around the bush___

_Your the meanest woman I've ever known__  
__Sticks and stones won't break my bones__  
__I know what you're lookin' for__  
__You've eaten your cake you want some more__  
__I'm gonna give you just one more chance__  
__Try to save our romance__  
__I've done everything__  
__I'm gonna do__  
__The rest is up to you__  
__And you can chew it up__  
__You can spit it out__  
__You can let it all hang out__  
__Beating around the bush___

_Chew it up__  
__Spit it out__  
__Let it all hang out__  
__Beating around the bush__  
_

"he got the awful girl pregnant. What was he thinking?" Haley said.

Nathan was pacing as Quinn sat next to her sister holding her niece.  
"What did Jamie say? Is he going to take care of it?"  
Nathan stopped, "of course he will, his behavior his responsibility." he roared.

"Um guys?" came Lily's voice from the stair way and Jamie hiding behind her." Jamie really needs to talk to you guys and you need to listen."  
"we heard what he has to say." Haley responded.

"Mom, this is important." he watched them glare at him. "it's not my kid"

Nathan marched up to his son. " you will take car of that child." he growled.  
"Nathan, it's not his kid." Lily blurted out.

"I could have done that Lily." Jamie told her chuckling.  
"next time lead with the important part."

Walking off she turned around when Jamie said her name.

"Thanks Lil!" nodding she headed back up stairs.

"how is it not your kid?" his mom asked coming closer.

"we've never had sex, one night she was drunk and stripped down passed out. I never had sex with her. I've never had sex in general. Please believe me." he begged as his eyes welled up

When no body responded he asked again, " you believe me right?

_  
__Tell my why did you do this to me__  
__After we made plans for a family__  
__And you swear you would bare my child__  
__All the while you were out running wild__  
__With yo' friends__  
__Spendin' all my ends__  
__And I caught you screamin' Ooo Ahh with him__  
__I think it's time I let you know you can go__  
__There's the do' (door)___

_You're nothing but__  
__A liar, a cheater, a deciever, heart breaker__  
__And I wont let you back in my life__  
__So I'm takin__  
__The house, the cars, the kids, and the dog__  
__I want it all__  
__You're nothing but__  
__A liar, a cheater, a deciever, heart breaker__  
__And I wont let you back in my life__  
__So I'm takin__  
__The house, the cars, the kids, and the dog__  
__I want it all__  
__You're nothing but___

_Seven years I have lived this lie__  
__When inside you made me cry__  
__Through it all I still remained__  
__Till' you messed up and called me his name__  
__Please don't explain__  
__You go your way__  
__And I'll maintain__  
__Don't worry the kids are okay__  
__Just remember___

_You're nothing but__  
__A liar, a cheater, a deciever, heart breaker__  
__And I wont let you back in my life__  
__So I'm takin__  
__The house, the cars, the kids, and the dog__  
__I want it all__  
__You're nothing but__  
__A liar, a cheater, a deciever, heart breaker__  
__And I wont let you back in my life__  
__So I'm takin__  
__The house, the cars, the kids, and the dog__  
__I want it all__  
__You're nothing but___

_Look at you now__  
__Cause your down and out, down and out__  
__And you needin' me to keep you strong, keep you strong___

_You're nothing but__  
__A liar, a cheater, a deciever, heart breaker__  
__And I wont let you back in my life__  
__So I'm takin__  
__The house, the cars, the kids, and the dog__  
__I want it all__  
__You're nothing but__  
__A liar, a cheater, a deciever, heart breaker__  
__And I wont let you back in my life__  
__So I'm takin__  
__The house, the cars, the kids, and the dog__  
__I want it all__  
__You're nothing but_

A/N: Lyrics by Profyle "Liar", AC/DC-beating around the bush


	12. Chapter 12

A/N- thanks guys. I love when I get an alert! Still working on this and packing so bear with me.

Trinity Shea- thanks for reading. I always worry nobody is reading this. I'm thrilled you stumbled upon it!

also I promise to try to update sooner. I also hate when people post and it's not an update. Enjoy y'all

_I wake up every evening_

_With a big smile on my face_

_And it never feels out of place_

_And you're still probably working_

_At a nine to five pace_

_I wonder how bad that tastes_

_When you see my face_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_When you walk my way_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_Now where's your picket fence love_

_And where's that shiny car_

_And did it ever get you far_

_You never seemed so tense love_

_I've never seen you fall so hard_

_Do you know where you are_

_And truth be told I miss you_

_And truth be told I'm lying_

_When you see my face_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_When you walk my way_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well_

_Then he's a fool you're just as well_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself_

_Where'd it all go wrong?_

_But the list goes on and on_

_And truth be told I miss you_

_And truth be told I'm lying_

_When you see my face_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_When you walk my way_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_When you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well_

_Then he's a fool, you're just as well_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_Now you'll never see_

_What you've done to me_

_You can take back your memories_

_They're no good to me_

_And here's all your lies_

_You can't look me in the eyes_

_With the sad, sad look_

_That you wear so well_

_When you see my face_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_When you walk my way_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_When you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well_

_Then he's a fool you're just as well_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_When you see my face_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_When you walk my way_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_When you hear this song and you sing along but you never tell_

_Then you're the fool, I'm just as well_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_When you hear this song_

_I hope that it will give you hell_

_You can sing along_

_I hope that it puts you through hell_

Brooke stated at her phone. Another missed call from the store. A young girl was in the store demanding that she be given a dress and she was James Scott's girl friend.

Millicent had texted her saying she called Haley to send Jamie down to the store to reign in his demonic girlfriend. Chuckling to herself she went back to flipping through the baby catalogue.

Driving in her rental car through Tree hill the newly blonde didn't know where to start, seeing the boutique she knew it would help. Exiting the BMW with her designer bag and walking into Clothes over Bros.

"look, whoever you are. I'm James Scott's girlfriend and he said his god mother would be delighted. To give me a designer dress for the dance and I need it now!" Tessa screamed at Millicent. Amber nodding eagerly behind her.

"look little girl, you can purchase a dress. Brooke has no knowledge of giving you anything."

Tessa started to fume, "I understand your poor. It's obvious you work for a living but James promised me, and I always get what I want. So be a dear and get me a dress."

The blonde stood in the corner pretending to browse the racks and listening to the young girl who was screaming in the store.

As she was picking up another dress the store door banged open and in stormed a male teen.

"TESSA! Outside!"

Turning around, "but baby she pouted."

"NOW!" he roared and both girls scurried outside.

"I'm sorry Aunt Millie." "no worries Jamie. Just get rid of her."

Chuckling he walked outside.

As they walked out the blonde approached the counter.

"I'm sorry for that miss, did you find everything you needed?" Millicent said to the women who looked oddly familiar.

"yes I did thank you."

As she rang up the purchases, "do I know you? You look like somebody I know."

"I'm from New York, my name is ..."

"oh my god! Lindsay?" was heard from the door.

_The lights go out all around me_

_One last candle to keep out the night_

_And then the darkness surrounds me_

_I know I'm alive but I feel like I've died_

_And all that's left is to accept that it's over_

_My dreams ran like sand through the fists that I made_

_I try to keep warm but I just grow colder_

_I feel like I'm slipping away_

_After all this has passed, I still will remain_

_After I've cried my last, there'll be beauty from pain_

_Though it won't be today, someday I'll hope again_

_And there'll be beauty from pain_

_You will bring beauty from my pain_

_My whole world is the pain inside me_

_The best I can do is just get through the day_

_When life before is only a memory_

_I'll wonder why God lets me walk through this place_

_And though I can't understand why this happened_

_I know that I will when I look back someday_

_And see how you've brought beauty from ashes_

_And made me as gold purified through these flames_

_After all this has passed, I still will remain_

_After I've cried my last, there'll be beauty from pain_

_Though it won't be today, someday I'll hope again_

_And there'll be beauty from pain_

_You will bring beauty from my pain_

_Here I am at the end of me (at the end of me)_

_Tryin' to hold to what I can't see (to what I can't see)_

_I forgot how to hope_

_This night's been so long_

_I cling to Your promise_

_There will be a dawn_

_After all this has passed, I still will remain_

_After I've cried my last, there'll be beauty from pain_

_Though it won't be today, someday I'll hope again_

_And there'll be beauty from pain_

_You will bring beauty from my pain_

A/N: i promise I'll update sooner

Lyrics aren't mine either, super chick, & give you hell!


	13. Chapter 13

A/N- I am so SORRY. I haven't abandoned my stories. Life just gets in the way sometimes.

RECAP

Tessa started to fume, "I understand your poor. It's obvious you work for a living but James promised me, and I always get what I want. So be a dear and get me a dress."

The blonde stood in the corner pretending to browse the racks and listening to the young girl who was screaming in the store.

As she was picking up another dress the store door banged open and in stormed a male teen.

"TESSA! Outside!"

Turning around, "but baby she pouted."

"NOW!" he roared and both girls scurried outside.

"I'm sorry Aunt Millie." "no worries Jamie. Just get rid of her."

Chuckling he walked outside.

As they walked out the blonde approached the counter.

"I'm sorry for that miss, did you find everything you needed?" Millicent said to the women who looked oddly familiar.

"yes I did thank you."

As she rang up the purchases, "do I know you? You look like somebody I know."

"I'm from New York, my name is ..."

"oh my god! Lindsay?" was heard from the door.

Taking a deep breath the newly blonde turned around, "Hey Nathan, how of you been?" she says sweetly. Silently fuming how this wasn't supposed to happen.

"Good, We are good. Does Luke know you are in town?"

"Chill, Nathan, I'm not staying. I was passing through and stopped in here to shop and stretch my legs."

"Okay. Good seeing you. I'm going to run over to the café."

"James how dare you embarrass me like that, I have every right to take this baby and leave you. Do you understand you've ruined my life and now you won't get me a dress? Is this how you treat your baby's mother?" she snarled stepping toward him.

"Look! You want a dress, buy the damn dress, you ruined my Aunt's dress then lied about it. You want to leave I will do you one better, I'm dumping you." Jamie said as he turned to walk away.

"You cannot leave me. You got me pregnant!" Tessa screamed.

People started milling around and Nathan stepped out of the store and started towards his son. "Jamie are you okay?"

"Fine dad, guess I have to do this now."

"Like Father like son, getting their high school girls pregnant. Guess you are like your grandfather huh, James abandoning your unborn child."

"Listen Bitch!," Jamie roared stepping towards her, " 1 I'm not my grandfather, and 2 that's not my kid, we've never had sex. This means you're a cheating whore. Good luck with the kid." Turning on his heels he walked off with his dad laughing at Tessa's shocked face.

Tessa pressed call on her phone, "we have a problem," she yelled into the receiver.

Lindsey walked past the group of people and towards her rental car. She needed a new game plan. Nobody was supposed to know she was here, Her eye caught on a curly haired blonde walking into a baby store. Tossing her bags into the car she dashed towards the store. Watching her nemesis peruse the rack containing baby boy clothes. Thinking for a moment, She's pregnant again. That bitch! Following Peyton with her eyes as she took a few outfits up to the counter and check out. Lindsey rushed out of the store to her car. Watching as Peyton approached the crosswalk she pulled up to it. Waving her to cross the street. As the tall women walked across the intersection an engine revved, and it was followed by a scream and a laugh as the car continued through town and to Charlotte to await the fall out.

Brooke Davis- Baker sat in her living room in front of Lily Scott, You could see how much she looked like her mom but there was something there that was so just Keith. Brooke started to cry.

" I'm so sorry Aunt Brooke, I didn't let her ruin it she found it. I know you worked so hard on that dress and I understand if you hate me."

"LILY ROSE SCOTT!" Brooke yelled, " I do not hate you I was just thinking how much you look like your dad, and with all these hormones I tend to be overly emotional."

" I wish I could have met him," Lily whispers. Looking up at her Aunt, "I think that is why Lucas hates me so much I remind him of Kieth."

"Sweetie," Brooke said scooting closer, "He doesn't hate you he just doesn't know how to deal with you since you remind him of his dad."

Confused, "but I thought Dan was Lucas' dad?"

"Kieth was the only Dad Lucas knew, he stepped up when Dan, couldn't be bothered too. That's why to Lucas you remind him of his Dad. Keith was going to Adopt him before he was killed."

"really? Lily perked up.

"don't you know any of this stuff?" Brooke inquired

" No one really talks about him and Lucas doesn't talk to me in general."

" We will fix that!" Brooke said and jumped up.

"Um, Aunt Brooke I think you peed your pants…"

"SHIT!" was all she responded.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N - sorry guys. New job, new house, new everything! Makes things hectic.

Lucas pulled his vibrating phone from his pocket. Seeing a restricted number he answered, "Hello?"

"you shouldn't let your wife play in the street." came the response.

"who the hell is this? Stay away from my wife"

Lucas heard a click and began to dial Peyton. "please pick up" he said aloud.

The caller laughed as he tossed the phone back to The blonde. "think she missed me?"

"of course she does. Peyton told me herself. That's why we have to wait to go back make it a real surprise."

Lindsay walked towards him slipping off her top. "Now lay down," she ordered as she climbed on top of him.

Nathan walked into the cafe, to visit his wife. Spotting her he hurried over. "guess who is in town?"

Haley opened her mouth to deeply but nothing came out because her husband cut her off.

"Lindsay! She's back"

Dropping her tray as she heard a screama outside. They both turned to run out the door. Seeing a crowd forming in the street and their son yelling.

Screeching tires and a scream tore Jamie away from his now ex girlfriend, he ran towards the intersection.

"Aunt Peyton!" he yelled as he rushed towards her. Kneeling down to help her. She wasn't moving and she was bleeding a lot. Not knowing what to do he yelled for somebody to call 911.

"lily, grab the bag by the door. You will have to drive me. I'm in labor"

Bouncing up and down. Lily squealed. Hurrying to pick up the bag. " let's go Aunt Brooke," when she got no response she turned around to see her Aunt lying on the floor.

Running over to her she picked up the phone and dialed 911


End file.
